Disaster recovery (DR) may include a set of policies and/or procedures to enable the recovery and/or continuation of technology infrastructure and systems following a natural or human-induced disaster. DR may focus on the information technology (IT) and/or technology systems supporting organizational functions. High availability may refer to a characteristic of a system that is intended to ensure a threshold level of operational performance, such as uptime, for a threshold amount of time. Availability of a system may refer to an ability of a user community to obtain a service and/or a good from the system, to access the system (e.g., view and/or modify data stored by the system, use an application provided by the system, etc.), and/or the like.